


Old Days

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Old Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	Old Days

“Dude, what are you looking at?” Sam asked following Dean gaze as the beer slowly lowered from his lips. Sam saw a woman that he would recognize if he was blind. “Is that Y/N? I thought she was dead.”  
“So did I.” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper.  
“Bobby said she had died in a werewolf hunt. Why would he lie?” Sam asked. Dean was already in the process of standing, when you turned slightly, and another man’s arm wrapped around you and your very pregnant belly. Sam watched as Dean’s face fell and he hung his head, defeated.


End file.
